Jiro Kazuki
|birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6ft 2in |weight = 74kg |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = None |affiliation = Royal Guard |previous affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Royal Guard Captain |previous occupation = Unseated Member of the 1st Division |team = Royal Guard |previous team = 1st Division |partner = Ryōta Hachirō |previous partner = Garian Shinjo Sousetsu Shiba Koichi Hiroshi |base of operations = Royal Palace |marital status = Widower |relatives = Yoshiro Kazuki (Son) Momoko Kazuki (Daughter-in-Law) Harumi Kazuki (Granddaughter) |education = Garian Shinjo (Former) |status = Active |shikai = Masamune |bankai = Not Named }} :The one who keeps the old ways alive... - Kenji Taichō Jiro Kazuki (次郎和樹, Kazuki Kirō), better known as the Shiunma (紫雲魔, Purple Devil), is the father of Yoshiro, father-in-law of Momoko, the grandfather of Harumi and current Captain in the Royal Guard. Appearance Jiro has neatly combed down black hair, eyes of the same coloration and a rather youthful appearance, despite him being older than both Ryōta Hachirō and Koichi Hiroshi. Age also hasn't effected his physique a large degree either, despite him being around since the time of Sousetsu Shiba and a younger Garian Shinjo. It was theorized his superb physical state was a side-effect of his perpetual Bankai state and the power it grants him that has allowed him to remain as young-looking as he does. It was later revealed that he he had attained eternal youth. Jiro has been noted on several occasions to be an intimidating man, a well-endowed individual. His son, Yoshiro, has been remarked upon to be his father's double, with the same being true of Kaijin Kurosaki -- who, at least in physical appearance, is Jiro's twin. Jiro is generally seen wearing casual clothing, while preferring white over other colors. He often wears his shirts unbuttoned to show the top section of his chest, with a messy collar. He often accompanies his shirt with a black or navy jacket draped over his shoulders, which he discards for difficult battles. Otherwise he keeps it on his person. He almost always wears black leather pants, sometimes brown, with his sealed zanpakutō hanging from a piece of rope threaded through one of his belt loops. Ryōta has remarked that Yoshiro resembles his father, especially when Jiro was younger. Before his hiatus from the Royal Guard, Jiro wore a blue outfit draping his then black kosode and hakama, which he later gifted to his son; preferring the style he now wears. Personality A man of few words, Jiro is shrouded in mystery, rarely letting others know his thoughts and feelings until he feels they need to know, showcased in how he disappeared without explanation in order to seal his sons Inner Hollow, explaining himself only years later, when he appeared to help his son deal with the entity once and for all. Even his oldest friends admit that they never really got Jiro, through a combination of his own attitude and his own tendencies to literally vanish for years at a time. What he was doing during this time was largely left up for debate amongst his closest friends. He later admitted to watching for signs for Averian, where he revealed that he had been asked by Sousetsu Shiba to protect the realms from the Arrancar encase of his return. He did this by ensuring that Yoshiaki Hiroshi survived to flee the Seireitei, where he brought the Yuengiri arts back to life through Kenji Hiroshi, who Jiro also saved from Dastan Shiba, for he also recognized Dastan, then under the alias of The Trickster. It could thus be said that Jiro is extremely loyal, not to mention determined. He seems to hold himself apart from others, and rarely talks about the past. He has a level of loyalty to those he considers his allies, as he repelled The Trickster in order to save Kenji Hiroshi's life while the latter was still an infant, based solely on his past relationship with Koichi Hiroshi as a fellow sparring partner. He is also extremely sarcastic, often blatantly, and deflects questions extremely well, in the words of Kenji, being "annoyingly evasive". He is also very old fashioned, often giving long-winded lectures then complaining about the need to repeat himself because of the boring nature of said lectures. Before his departure, Jiro drilled into his son life lessons with endless lectures about loyalty, devotion to the cause and what is expected of a leader, helping his son become the well respected and effective leader he is today. History :Main Article - Glimpse through Time arc. Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Jiro's spiritual energy is massive in its entirety and he can manipulate it in various ways to aid him in battle. Jiro's spiritual energy often manifests as purple lightning in addition to his frigid aura, leading to his nickname of The Purple Devil. His spiritual energy has shorted out an entire street when he exerted it and is great enough to destroy low-level hollow just by him being near them. Jiro exists in a perpetual state of Bankai, explaining his large and impressive levels of spiritual energy. Hakuda Master: As stated by Ryōta, Jiro had a masterful level of skill in various martial arts, being able to battle all but the strongest of foes himself using just his skill with lazy, but pinpoint strikes. Ryōta later admitted that Jiro's skill was great enough to fight both he and Koichi at the same time without him even trying. He generally incorporates his skill wielding dual tonfa into his Hakuda skills, using them to block and then hit back with greater force than an unarmed strike. *'Onigiri' (鬼斬り, "Demon Sword"): a powerful hybrid technique combining both Kidō and Zanjutsu, though in Jiro's case, his usage of a tonfa instead of traditional Zanjutsu forms. It was originally designed as a Zanjutsu technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of reiryoku capable of cutting through almost anything. The reiryoku can easily be switched to Kidō, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. Also, since Kidō is used, the subsequent strikes not only possesses heightened cutting power, but effects depending on the spell as well. Jiro usually utilizes , which gives his tonfa the impression of purple flames, thus making his strikes incinerating in nature. Kidō: The full scope of his skill is unknown, though he shown himself fit to perform #54 Hadō, as well as produce Onigiri -- a hybrid technique employing Kidō alongside his mastery of dual tonfa in battle. Amazing Speed: Jiro's skill in Hohō is currently unknown, but his natural leg strength is great enough for him to jump clear of attacks and side-step extremely fast, precision attacks. He was fit to turn and avoid a point-blank from Saburo Ryū aimed at his back without being hit. Hohō is a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina; which may explain why Jiro expresses such advanced physical strength, his spiritual skills notwithstanding. Zanpakutō Masamune (マサムネ, Masamune, literally "True Principle"). As Jiro's zanpakutō exists in a perpetual state of , both the sealed and state of Masamune are unknown. *' :' Not Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. *' :' Jiro refers to his zanpakutō solely by its Shikai name of Masamune, thus its Bankai name is currently unknown. In Bankai, Masamune takes on the form of dual tonfas made from steel with black handles. :Bankai Special Ability: The ability of Jiro's Bankai is also unknown, as he normally relies upon Onigiri (鬼斬り, "Demon Sword") during combat. :*'Eternal Youth:' A trait expressed when Jiro mysteriously gained his perpetual Bankai release, resulting in his eternal youth, despite him being many centuries old. Quotes *''"You two, listen to me a minute. And yes it's a lecture, so forgo the attempt to roll your eyes and walk away. Remember well, because there will come a time when you need to make a choice in your life. To walk the path of right, or that of wrong. Perhaps these words will help you with that decision, when the time finally comes. A Shinigami is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His words speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked. And yes, that goes for you as well, Kenji. Always remember that which needs protecting. Now, run along before I bore you both to tears, eh?"'' -- Jiro, explaining his code to Yoshiro and Kenji. Behind the Scenes *Jiro's name is taken from the main character of the anime series Black Blood Brothers. *The old code was taken directly from the film Dragonheart. All credit to the respective creators. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters